Worries, Anger, and Love
by DarthRhi
Summary: Goku's mad at Sanzo, Gojyo is hitting on Hakkai. Hakkai's embarassed, and Sanzo's doesnt care at all.GokuxSanzo HakkaixGojyo shounen ai in later parts!
1. Part One: Worried

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

--

Part One: Worried 

"I'm hungry!" Goku yelled, sounding as If he is in pain.

"Shut up!" Sanzo hits the starving monkey over the head.

"Ow!" Goku said as he sat there rubbing his head, looking at the angered monk.

Sanzo sighs as he takes out a cigarette and lights it, "Where are they? We've been waiting…. maybe that perverted kappa got into some trouble."

Goku's stomach growls and he groans, "Where are they? I'm starving!"

Sanzo hits the annoying monkey over the head again, "I said shut up!"

Sanzo grabs the monkey's arm and drags him into a near by Inn. He drops him at the front desk, as the monk asks for a room. He grabs the monkey by the arm and drags him upstairs, and throws him into the room and closes the door. Goku was complete confused and put his ear against the door and heard the monk walk away. Sanzo goes downstairs, and into the marketplace near by. He gets some apples and goes back to the room and opens the door. He finds Goku sitting on a bed looking right at him, the monk throws an apple at the starving monkeys head.

Goku rubs his head and looks at the apple and gets a smiles from ear to ear. He downs the apple in one bite and looks at the monk who was on the other bed. Sanzo looks at the monkey staring at him, "What stupid?"

Goku frowns, "I'm not stupid! I was going to thank you…"

Sanzo sighs and smashes his cigarette in an ashtray, "Yea whatever…"

Goku sighs, "Sanzo…I-"

"Shut it monkey…not in the mood." The rude monk says as he lies on the bed.

Goku goes onto Sanzo's bed and looks at him straight in the face, "Sanzo…I-"

Sanzo puts his hand on Goku's face and pushes him away, "Leave me alone monkey…"

Goku takes the monks hand off of his face, "Sanzo! I'm worried about Hakkai and Gojyo!"

Sanzo rolls his eyes, "What else is new? Your always worried."

Goku groans, "But!"

"SHUT IT MONKEY!" Sanzo kicks him but accidentally kicked him to where the monkey fell off the bed.

Goku stands up and looks at the monk in pain, "Ill find them myself!" The monkey runs out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Sanzo sighs and takes out another cigarette and lights it, "Stupid monkey…"

--

Thanks I planned on making a story with parts...so watch out! Heh…

Thanks!

Darth Rhi


	2. Part 2: Warmth

Disclaimer: Me no own Saiyuki

--

Part Two: Warmth 

Gojyo was sitting at the edge of a bed of an Inn; Hakkai was lying on the bed. Hakkai was badly hurt; he had bandages mostly on his arms and legs. Hakkai had his eyes closed but as soon as Gojyo stood up he opened them, "What's wrong Gojyo?"

Gojyo kneels down by the bed, scooted over to where he faced Hakkai and looked at him, "Its nothing…."the kappa places a hand on Hakkai's cheek, "You should rest…"

Hakkai shakes his head slowly, "I cant when you are here and awake, you to need to sleep."

Gojyo looks down at the bed's sheet, "No its my fault you were attacked, I cant go to bed. And If I try, it won't work either…Ill be worrying about you."

Hakkai sits up flinching in pain, "Gojyo you should at least try and anyway I just slept. And I wont go anywhere so don't worry."

Gojyo sighs, he stands up and sits on Hakkai's bed again, "But…it doesn't matter, Ill stay awake." The Kappa takes out a cigarette and lights it.

Hakkai takes Gojyo cigarette and smashes into an ashtray, "Get sleep right now."

Gojyo looks at Hakkai annoyed, but then sighs as he looks at his beautiful green eyes, "Fine…" The kappa lies down on the bed next to Hakkai; he turns himself to put his arms around his friend.

Hakkai looks at Gojyo, "Uh Gojyo?"

Gojyo was already asleep, Hakkai always calmed him down. And he wanted to touch Hakkai, because if he didn't he wouldn't sleep.

Hakkai smiles and pets the red haired kappa's hair. There were noises outside the door; Hakkai looks at the door wondering what was going on. He removes him self from Gojyo's arms and opened the door. There were 4 youkai standing there, they looked angry as they smiles at Hakkai.

"There you are pretty boy!" one of the youkai said as kicked Hakkai in the stomach. Hakkai fell to the floor holding his stomach.

Another youkai grabbed Hakkai by the hair and lifted him up, "Oh what's the matter? Your wounds haven't healed up?"

Hakkai just looks at the youkai with a very angry look, yet he didn't say anything. Gojyo stirred in his sleep from the noise he felt around the bed, but didn't feel Hakkai. He sat up and looked to the door, to see the youkai dragging Hakkai away. "Hey!" Gojyo jumps out of bed and runs after them.

The youkai dragged Hakkai to the end of the hall, and started to kick him. Hakkai grunts in pain, "S-stop…"

Gojyo, who was now stomping his way down the hall, took one of the youkai by the head and threw him to a wall. He kicks another youkai in the face, and grabs another by the arm and throws him down the hall. He grabs the last one and smashes he face against a wall, "Never mess with Hakkai!" Gojyo stands up Hakkai, "Lets leave Hakkai before more trouble stirs up…" The walk out of the Inn and go into town. Gojyo spots a Pub and goes in it, he and Hakkai sit in the corner table.

Hakkai looks at the angry kappa, "I'm sorry Gojyo…"

"Tch…why are you sorry Hakkai? I kick their butts and now your safe…again. I knew I shouldn't have went to bed." The kappa says as he slams his fist on the table, he gets up and goes to the bartender.

Hakkai sighs and says to himself quietly, "I've caused him so much trouble…"

Gojyo comes back with a beer and sits back down and drinks. After taking a drink he looks at his upset friend, "Listen Hakkai, I should be there for you. But when I'm asleep or something your attacked. I'm never able to protect you! One day I'm going to…get there to late…" the kappa frowns then gulps down his beer.

Hakkai looks at Gojyo feeling very guilty, "Gojyo…"

Gojyo leans closer to Hakkai; they met face-to-face, "Hakkai if you're going to say it's your fault…. I'm going to hurt you…"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo confused, "Hurt me? But…I'm injured."

Gojyo smirks, "Think I don't know that? Oh Hakkai…lets go…"

Hakkai stood up and both of them left the Pub and went into the forest to find the next town. Gojyo stopped near a tree and sat down leaning against it. Hakkai stopped with him and looked at him, "Tired?"

Gojyo nods, "Yea it's a bad idea to walk when you half-drunk."

Hakkai smiles at his friend, "Yes it is."

Gojyo grabs Hakkai's arm and pulls him down onto his lap. Hakkai looks at Gojyo wondering if he did this because he was drunk. Gojyo smiles at the green eyed man, "Hakkai your so soft."

Hakkai raised an eyebrow, "What? Soft? What are you talking about?"

Gojyo rubs Hakkai's arm, "Your skin is soft…" he puts his fingers against his lips lightly, "Your lips…so soft."

Hakkai knew he was really drunk; he took the kappa's hand away from him. Gojyo smiles and lies Hakkai down as he got on top of him, "Hakkai, I love you."

Hakkai flinched in pain some, "Gojyo your drunk…and your hurting me."

Gojyo leaned in and kissed Hakkai's soft lips, the green-eyed man eyes widen and pushed the kappa away, "Gojyo stop…please."

Gojyo licks Hakkai's cheek, "Oh but why? Your so soft…"

Hakkai kept pushing away as he flinches in pain, "Because Goku is right there…"

Gojyo looked to his right to see Goku standing there looking surprised. Goku shook his head, "Uh guys…what is going on? I mean…Gojyo why you…I mean…."

Hakkai pushed Gojyo off all the way and went to Goku, Goku…. Gojyo's drunk…so don't think anything…please don't tell Sanzo. By the where is Sanzo?" Hakkai looked around but no sign of Sanzo.

--

Thanks for reading! Please Review! Yea…Longer than the other...but oh well.

Darth Rhi


	3. Part 3: Alone

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Sukiyaki!

--

Part 3: Alone

Sanzo was sitting on a bed of the hotel room smoking, he stared at the door. He expected the annoying monkey to barge in and whine about food. But hours had passed he wasn't back, "Maybe he found them…or maybe he's still mad." Sanzo said to himself, he sighed and thought to himself, _"Why am I worrying about that stupid monkey? I must be tired or something…."_

He smashed his cigarette in an ashtray and stared at the ceiling, _"He has to be mad at me for kicking him. He's such a baby, I should of shot him long ago…."_

He stood up and walked to the window and looked out of it, the moon shined in the room, _"Why haven't I shot him? I mean…he's annoying…yet…no!"_

He shook his head, _"He isn't cute! That's wrong! What's wrong with me? Am I sick?"_

He put a hand on his forehead; it felt cold, _"Cold? But why? I'm not a cold guy!"_ He walks to the bed and sits down on it and sighs.

He lays down on the bed and stares at the ceiling, _"I bet Goku is with the perverted kappa and Hakkai. Goku probably whining about what I did"_

He hears a knock on the door he sat up immediately, "Goku!" He walked to the door and opened it to see the monkey, perverted kappa and Hakkai at the door.

Goku looks at Sanzo, "I found them Sanzo…" he looked down and walked in.

Hakkai follows Goku; he knew the monkey was upset because he heard what Sanzo did.

Gojyo looks at Sanzo smirking, "Goku you yell? Heh…"

Sanzo glares at the kappa "Shut it pervert."

Gojyo stumbles in the room and lies on a bed, and falls asleep. Hakkai looks at Gojyo and sighs, "Gojyo's drunk…so just let him sleep."

Goku sits on the bed still looking down; Sanzo sits down at the foot of the bed Goku was on. "Where have you two been?" Sanzo asked as he looked at Hakkai who was sitting on the bed next to Gojyo.

"I was attacked outside of town…and so Gojyo brought me to a room." Hakkai said as he looked at the upset monkey.

Sanzo looks at Hakkai seeing the bandages, "I knew it…and I bet Gojyo let this happen?"

Hakkai glares at Sanzo, "Of course not! I did it myself…"

Sanzo sighs, "Go figures…" He looks at Goku, "Hey monkey you still mad?"

Goku looks at Sanzo showing he was really upset "Leave me alone…" he lays down on the bed his back facing the monk.

--

Yep Part 3 done! Thanks for reading!

Darth Rhi!


	4. Part 4: Crazy Monkey

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Saiyuki.

--

Part 4: Crazy Monkey

It was morning; Hakkai was sitting in a chair looking out the window. He looked back at Goku who was sleeping on the floor, last night he left the bed because Sanzo was sleeping in it. Goku was really upset at Sanzo and didn't want to be by Sanzo. Hakkai looks back out the window and watches the clouds go by. Goku woke up and crawled his way over to Hakkai and stood up next to him. Hakkai looks at Goku as he rubbed his eyes, "Good morning Goku."

Goku stops rubbing his eyes and looks at the kind man who was a very good friend to him, "Morning Hakkai."

Hakkai smiles, "Here Goku you must be hungry" He hands Goku some food.

Goku eyes widen and he eats the food, "Thanks Hakkai!"

Hakkai nodded and looked back at the beds to see Gojyo awake, he was rubbing his head. Gojyo looks at Hakkai, the green eyed man looked away embarrassed about the night before. Gojyo shrugs and walks over to Goku, "Hey stupid monkey where'd you get that food?"

Goku glares at Gojyo, "Back off."

Gojyo backed away, "Uh…ok? What's your problem?"

Goku still glaring at him, "Leave me alone."

Hakkai pulls Gojyo towards him and whispers, "He's upset…Sanzo has been treating him badly."

Gojyo smirks, "Oh really? I remember the monk calling his name last night when we arrived."

Hakkai looks at Gojyo confused, "You remember I thought you were drunk?"

Gojyo snickers, "Nope not at all."

Hakkai glares at him and pushes him away, "I can't believe you…"

Goku stands up and looks at Hakkai, "Hakkai, I'm going out for a walk…" he walks to the door.

Hakkai watches Goku, "Be careful Goku…"

Goku nods and leaves the room; he walks out of the Inn and wanders the town streets.

Gojyo watches him leave and pulls Hakkai up out of the chair. The kappa puts his arms around Hakkai's waist, "What I said last night was true…"

Hakkai tries to push away, "Will you stop it."

Gojyo kisses Hakkai's cheek, "I still love you…"

Gojyo lets go of Hakkai as he feels something or someone hit him in the head, "Ow! Who the h-" He turns to see an annoyed Sanzo standing there.

"You perverted kappa," Sanzo said as he sat down back on the bed.

Gojyo rubs his head and looks at the embarrassed Hakkai. Hakkai walked to the window and looked out it. "Where's Goku?" Sanzo asked as he lights a cigarette.

"He went out for a walk…" Hakkai said as he turned to look at the smoking monk.

"Tch…. is he still upset?" The monk said as he puffs his cigarette.

Hakkai nods, "I'm afraid so…he told me what happened between you two."

Gojyo smirks, "The monk is abusing his pet! Yet the monk cries out for his dear pet!"

Sanzo glares at Gojyo "Shut it kappa…"

Gojyo shrugs then walks to the door, "I'll be back, and I need something to drink." Gojyo leaves the hotel room.

Sanzo watches Gojyo leaves then looks at Hakkai, "So Gojyo loves you?"

Hakkai looked really embarrassed and looked away, "He's just messing around…"

Sanzo raises an eyebrow, "Oh is he? He seemed serious…"

Hakkai glares at Sanzo, "He was messing around…and anyway you should go talk to Goku. He isn't himself today…. he told Gojyo off earlier."

Sanzo puts his cigarette in an ashtray, "Maybe Gojyo deserved it."

Hakkai walks up in front of Sanzo, "Maybe its because your treating Goku badly…"

Sanzo rolls his eyes, "Yea whatever…the stupid monkey will get over it."

Hakkai shakes his head, "I don't think he will until you talk to him."

Sanzo sighs, "He's a child a swear…he didn't want to talk to me last night so what makes him want to talk to me now?"

Hakkai puts a hand on Sanzo's shoulder, "You need to apologize to him."

Sanzo takes Hakkai's hand off his shoulder, "Yea whatever…"

Goku was walking down the streets, he looked very angry. He turned a corner down an alley and sat there. He looked down at the ground thinking out loud, _"Why does Sanzo hate me so much? I never did anything to him…maybe he shouldn't have picked me up."_ The monkey brought his knees to his chest, then he put his head on his knees, _"I just wanted Sanzo to know I was worried…but he doesn't care. He never cares what I have to say or what I think. Imp just a kid to him…" _The monkey sighs he felt like crying, he really likes Sanzo but when he is in the "I don't care" mood it hurts him a lot.

Gojyo was walking down the street, from the corner of his eye he sees Goku sitting in an alley. Gojyo walks down the alley and sits down next to Goku; the monkey didn't say a word to him. Gojyo looks at Goku, "Hey monkey…"

Goku kept his head on his knees, "Leave me alone Gojyo…"

Gojyo shakes his head, "Oh come on…I-"

Goku looks at Gojyo, he had tears in his eyes and he was angry, "Leave me alone!"

Gojyo looks at the now angry monkey, "Don't yell at me! I was trying to be nice stupid monkey!"

Goku jumps on Gojyo and starts to hit him in the chest "Stop calling me stupid!"

Gojyo tries to get Goku off of him, "Get off stupid! What the h-"

Goku punches the kappa in the face, and then he gets off of him and runs away. Gojyo sits up rubbing his face were Goku punched him, "He's pissed alright…stupid monkey."

Goku keeps running through the town, he was now crying but didn't stop running. He ran out of town and disappeared down the road.

Sanzo and Hakkai walked out of the Inn and looked around for Gojyo and Goku. They see Gojyo walking down the street; he was still rubbing where Goku hit him. Gojyo grabs Sanzo by the shirt and glares at him, "Your stupid monkey hit me!"

Sanzo looks at Gojyo seeing the mark left by Goku, "Heh…maybe you deserved it…"

Gojyo punches Sanzo in the face, "Stupid B-"

Hakkai grabbed Gojyo before he threw more punches at the monk, "Stop Gojyo!"

Sanzo who was now on the ground glares at Gojyo without saying a word. Hakkai turned Gojyo to him, "Gojyo were is Goku now?"

Gojyo shrugs, "I don't know, he just hit me and ran away. I don't think he's here in town anymore." He grabs Hakkai's arm, "Ill look for him with you Hakkai, but I'm not going with this prick."

Sanzo stands up and watches the kappa and the youkai leave the town, he looks at the sky, _"Stupid monkey…. he's the one causing all this trouble…" _Sanzo walked out of town after he lost sight of Hakkai and Gojyo, _"Ill find that stupid monkey before they do…"_

--

Thanks for reading Part 4! Now to get to work on Part 5!

Darth Rhi


	5. Part 5: Is it Love?

Disclaimer: Like I said before…. I don't own Saiyuki!

--

Part 5: Is it Love?

Gojyo and Hakkai went down a road to find Goku; Hakkai seemed worried about the monkey. Gojyo puts his arms around Hakkai's waist and whispers I his ear, "Don't worry we will find the monkey.'

Hakkai seemed uncomfortable that Gojyo was touching him, "Gojyo stop messing around…. Sanzo thinks we are lovers."

Gojyo smiles, "Oh really? Then he is right about it."

Hakkai pushes Gojyo away, "S-stop it Gojyo! You're making me very uncomfortable!"

Gojyo walk up to Hakkai again and puts his hand on his cheek, "I love you Hakkai…."

Hakkai couldn't believe what he said and walked away, "No…you don't…let's continue on."

Gojyo sighs and follows Hakkai, and thought to himself _"But its true…why does this man keep refusing to believe it."_

Sanzo walked down the same road Hakkai and Gojyo were on; he was further away from them because Gojyo did want to traveling with him. Sanzo was smoking as he walked and thought to himself, _"Stupid perverted kappa is probably harassing Hakkai right now. Tch. I wonder how that stupid monkey is."_ The monk stops walking and his cigarette drops from his mouth, _"Why do I care about that stupid monkey? I don't care what he is doing…I must be sick still."_ He steps on his cigarette and puts it out, and then he continues down the road.

Goku was still running until he looked back to see the town wasn't in sight. He stops running and walks to the side of the road and sits down. He was panting and sweating from all the running he just did. His stomach growls, "So hungry…" Goku sighs, "Why did I run away? I should talk to Sanzo." He looks up at the sky, "Oh yea Sanzo hates me…and I ran away because Gojyo called me stupid. I guess I'm a kid to them after all."

He wipes his eye from the dried out tears, "I want to be with Sanzo…I miss him already. Maybe he'll apologize and everything could be normal again." He shakes his head, "No Sanzo wont apologize to me…he'll just hit me." He lays down on the ground, staring at the clouds in the sky, "I've been so mad at Sanzo like this before…" He turns onto his side tracing lines in the dirt, "Is it because like him a lot now?" He sat up immediately, "I like him a lot…or am I in love with Sanzo? Because when he hurts me lately I get really upset like he doesn't like me back…it has to be love. I love Sanzo…"

Hakkai was ahead of Gojyo, he felt annoyed by the kappa right now, _"What is Gojyo's problem? He says I love you but I can't believe it…because if I do-"_

Gojyo runs up next to Hakkai and looks at him, "Hey…I'm s-"

Hakkai looks at Gojyo with a worried look, "Is it true? Is it really rtrue that you love me?"

Gojyo smirks, "Yes it is…I have lived with you for three years…and you think I don't like you?"

Hakkai nods, "Yea but you spend certain knights with whores…how can you love me when your going around getting laid?"

Gojyi shrugs, "I don't know…why does it bother you?"

Hakkai looks away, "Actually it does…Im jelous…I think…"

Gojyo grabs Hakkai's arm as they both stop walking, "Really? Does that mean you love me too?"

Hakkai nods but he didn't look at Gojyo, "Yes…I love you…but-"

Gojyo puts his hand under Hakkai's chin and lifts his head up, "Then why do you get uncomfortable when I put my arms around you, or even kiss you?"

Hakkai sighs, "Because I thought I would tell you…and I didn't want to If it weren't true…"

Gojyo smiles and pulls on Hakkai's arm to the side of the road, "Sit down…"

Hakkai looks at Gojyo confused, "Excuse me?"

Gojyo looks at Hakkai as if he was stupid, "Don't you want to take a break from this walking?" Gojyo sat down and looked at Hakkai.

Hakkai nods then sits down next to Gojyo, the kappa yawns. Hakkai looks at Gojyo, "Where do you think Goku was headed to?"

Gojyo shrugs, "Who knows?" He grabs and pulls Hakkai in close, as he kisses Hakkai's soft lips. Hakkai pushed away, "Im sorried about Goku…I don't think we should be doing this at a time like this."

Gojyo sighs, "I swear you worry to much. And anyway Sanzo will find him…" He kissed Hakkai again more deeply this time.

Hakkai fell back onto his back, "Whoops."

Gojyo smiles and kisses his friend again, rubbing his soft arms.

Sanzo walks by the two lovers, he saw it from the corner of his eyes but didn't care. All the monk wanted to do was to find Goku.

--

Thanks for reading the 5th part…6th part is coming!

Darth Rhi


	6. Part 6: Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

--

Chapter 6: Found

It was nighttime now and Goku walked to the next town, he put his hands in his pockets and realized he didn't have money. _"I should go back, otherwise I'll have to sleep on the streets." _He continued on his way along the empty road.

Sanzo hadn't stop he just kept on walking, he was eager to find Goku, _"Where could have that monkey gone? I've been walking for hours."_ He stopped for a moment and sighed, then continued on his way.

Gojyo and Hakkai were lying on the side of the road, entangled in each other's arms. Hakkai sighs, the kappa looks at him, "What's wrong Hakkai?"

The green-eyed youkai looked at him, "I think Sanzo saw us."

The kappa snickers, "So what?"

Hakkai smiles, "Well…I guess it doesn't matter. I just hope he caught up with Goku."

Gojyo kisses his cheek, "You worry to much, and you should be worrying about us finding an inn."

Hakkai nods, "Yea your right, lets go then."

Goku finally reaches the small town, now running he finds an inn. _"Maybe they will let me in…and I could just make Gojyo or someone pay for it." _

He went into the inn and got a room, upstairs he went, and into his room. He closed the door behind him and lays down on the bed.

Sanzo, who didn't have far to go before reaching the town, stopped walking and looked at the night sky. _"What makes me continue to find that stupid monkey? Is it because I've been with him for so long? Is it because of his big golden eyes?"_ He puts his hand on his head, _"Great…his big golden eyes…what am I thinking?" _ Sanzo sighs, and continues down the road, he reaches the town. _"Maybe the monkey went to the inn…maybe he's at the market. No, it's too late for the market to get him food. I guess it's the inn I should go to." _He goes to the inn and asks the innkeeper if he gave a room to a young teenager like kid. The innkeeper tells him, and upstairs the monk went to Goku's room. He knocks on the door to the monkey's room.

Goku sits up and looks at the door, "W-who is it?"

Sanzo opened his mouth to say who it was, but then walked back downstairs arguing with himself. _"What am I doing? I don't understand…maybe I need another day away from that monkey" He_ goes back to the innkeeper and gets himself a room, upstairs he went as he passed Goku's door he heard the monkey asking who it was. Sanzo sighs and goes into his room, which happens to be to the left of Goku's room.

Gojyo and Hakkai were walking down the road close to town; Gojyo puts his arm around Hakkai's shoulder. "Once we get a room, we will have some fun!"

The green-eyed youkai gave him a nervous smile, because he still wasn't used to the fact that they are really lovers now. They both reach the town, they go to the inn and get a room, and upstairs they went. Gojyo was kissing Hakkai the way up, and they go into their room, which was by Goku's room also but to the right.

Goku was lying on the bed now wondering who knocked, after a couple minutes he heard something creaking coming from the other room. _"Creaking? Sounds like a bed…nah it's probably the floor in that room." _He shrugs and opens the door to get some food. And there stood Sanzo, his hand was up as If he was going to knock. The monk looked shocked, then he turned and walked to his room closing the door behind him. Goku follows him and opens the door to his room, and finds Sanzo sitting on his bed with his hands on his head looking down. The monkey walked over to him, "Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked at the monkey, he looked tired and stressed out, "What?"

The monkey looked at the monk confused, "That's what I was going to ask…sort of. What are you doing here? And why were you at my door? Did you knock ear-"

Sanzo put his hand over Goku's mouth, "Shut it monkey, I'm tired. And that is why I'm here, and I went to see if you were still alive."

Goku grabs the monk's hand and pulls it off his face, "Really? You came to see me? But I thought you were angry?"

Sanzo sighs, "I…I was wrong…."

The monkey looked at the now embarrassed monk, Sanzo sighs and tried his hardest to get it out, "I was wrong, for kicking you. I was in a bad mood and your stupid-ness was too much."

Goku raised an eyebrow, "So you're apologizing?"

Sanzo stands up and hits the monkey over the head, "Of course I am!"

Goku looked up at Sanzo rubbing his head, "Doesn't seem like you are! Your angry again!"

Sanzo shakes his head, "Look I'm sorry! I've been worried about you every since I heard you hit that pervert."

The monkey looked at the ground, "Oh yea…I lost control…"

Sanzo puts his hand on the monkey's head, "Don't worry about it, he's with Hakkai now. Probably making out again."

Goku looked up, "W-what?"

The monk sits back down on the bed, "Yea I saw them making out, but I just wanted to come into town."

Goku looks at Sanzo, he went on the bed and kissed the monk on the cheek. The monk, who was now surprised and angry, pushed the monkey off the bed. Goku sat there on the floor looking at Sanzo, "I…"

The monk shakes his head "Leave me alone!"

Goku stood up, he was now crying, he ran out of Sanzo's room and into his. He flopped on the bed crying and screaming, "Sanzo hates me!"

--

One more part then it is finished!

Darth Rhi


	7. Part 7: Screaming

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

--

Part 7: Screaming

Hakkai was lying in bed next to the half naked Gojyo, he heard screaming from the other room. He sat up and put his ear against the wall, Gojyo grabbed the curious youkai by the hips and brought him back down onto his chest. "What is it Hakkai?" the kappa asked as he rubbed Hakkai's back.

The green-eyed youkai looked at him, "I heard screaming…I think its Goku. I keep hearing Sanzo's name…"

Gojyo smirks, "Are you sure Sanzo's not in there with him?"

Hakkai shakes his head at him, "No…Goku's screaming 'Sanzo hates me'…and 'Why Sanzo'."

The kappa sighs, "Sanzo did something else to make him mad…well I'm not going in, and neither should you its Sanzo's problem."

Goku was now on his back with his arm over his eyes, crying. "Was…it wrong of me to kiss him. I love him…yet he pushes me away. I-I should just leave."

Sanzo, who was sitting on a bed looking down, looks up to find the screaming as finished. He felt bad that he made Goku scream like he did, he never thought that he hurt the monkey. The monk was in denial he didn't think that Goku was screaming because Sanzo hurt him. He just thought the monkey was blowing off steam, he didn't hear him crying.

Goku takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from his eyes. He sat up and looked at the door, _"What If Sanzo comes in here, what will I do?"_

Gojyo got out of bed and put on his shirt and opened the door, "Hakkai stay here…Ill check up on Goku. Stay here please unless you heard something that makes you think I'm in trouble."

Hakkai nods, "Ok…I guess…"

Gojyo goes to Goku's room and opens the door, he didn't care If he knocked or not. Goku glared at the kappa, "What do you want?"

The kappa glares back, "Hakkai heard you screaming…so I came to check it out."

The monkey looked away, "Nothing is wrong…just leave."

The kappa shakes his head and walks in front of the monkey, "Hey…like I said once before I don't like seeing you like this."

Goku looks at Gojyo; he looked angry yet tears were in his eyes, "Do I have to hit you again to make you leave!"

The kappa shakes his head, "I swear Goku, and you need to stop this attitude…"

The monkey stands up and pushes him, "What attitude?"

Gojyo grabs the monkey's arm, "The attitude you have now! Haven't you tried to fix the problem between you and Sanzo?"

Goku tried to free his arm, he starts trying to push Gojyo away "Of course I did But I made it worse!"

The kappa lifted up the monkey's arm so it would be harder to get away, "Made it worse? How?"

Goku kept pushing him but finally gave up, he put his head against the kappa's chest he was crying now, "I kissed Sanzo! Now he hates me!"

Gojyo lets go of the monkey's arm he was shocked, he put his hand on the monkey's head, "Y-you kissed Sanzo?"

Goku nods still crying and his head still against the kappa's chest, "He hates me Gojyo…I don't know what to do…"

Gojyo looks at the door to see Sanzo standing there in the doorway, he looked very annoyed and angry at the sight he saw. The monk walks over to the kappa and pushes him down to the floor. Goku backed away, as he saw Sanzo's face; he looked as if he was going to kill. Sanzo got on top of Gojyo and put his hands around the kappa's neck. "You bastard!"

Gojyo just glared, and tried to breath because the grip around his neck got tighter, "Why am I a bastard!"

The monk squeezed the kappa's neck tighter, "What are you trying to do to Goku, you perverted kappa!"

The kappa looks at Goku, "I wasn't trying anything! Monkey! Get Hakkai!" he put his hands on Sanzo's trying to remove them.

Goku runs out of the room and into were Hakkai was, "Hakkai! Help!"

Hakkai walked over to the monkey to see he was really scared, "What's wrong Goku?"

The monkey takes Hakkai's hand and takes him to his room. The green-eyed youkai's eyes widen as he saw Sanzo on Gojyo choking him. The youkai runs to them both yelling. "Stop! Sanzo! Stop!"

Sanzo turns around and slaps Hakkai in the face; the green-eyed youkai's monocle fell off onto the floor. Sanzo goes back to choking the kappa, and Hakkai fell to his knees and picked up his monocle. Goku couldn't believe that Sanzo actually hit Hakkai and h was choking Gojyo. It all got to his head and Goku just screamed as loud as he could. Sanzo looks back at the screaming monkey "Shut it Monkey!"

Goku's wasn't screaming anymore, and in his hand was his limiter. Hakkai looked at the now bloodthirsty monkey, "No…Goku why…"

Sanzo got off of Gojyo and just stared at the monkey, "You idiot!"

Gojyo just laid there rubbing his neck, the monk walked over to the monkey, "Why did you do that!" He slapped Goku across the face.

The monkey glares at Sanzo, the monk never seen this look before all he saw in it was his own death. The monkey throws his limiter to the ground and jumps on Sanzo. Down the monk went to the floor; the monkey punched him in the face and finally clawed at him. Sanzo threw his knee into the monkey's stomach, then the monk stood up taking out his gun. Goku charged at the monk again and kicked him in the stomach. Sanzo was still on his feet and hit the monkey in the face with his gun. The crazy monkey grabbed Sanzo's arm and bit down on it. Sanzo yelled in pain then pushed Goku away with his free hand, he pointed his gun at the monkey. Hakkai watched not wanting to get involved because it was Sanzo's fault, "Sanzo don't shoot him!"

"Shut up youkai!" and off went Sanzo's gun, hitting Goku in the chest.

--

Yea…this isn't finished! I thought it would be…but nope.

Darth Rhi


	8. Part 8: Truth be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

--

Part 8: Truth be Told

Hakkai sat in a chair next to a bed that Sanzo was in. The monk was bandaged up from the attack of Goku. The green-eyed youkai looked concerned, he didn't understand why Sanzo would shoot Goku. And why Goku took off his limiter and attacked Sanzo. Was it revenge for the monk being so mean to him?

Gojyo was in the room next to where Sanzo and Hakkai were; he to was sitting by a bed. Goku laid in the bed; he had a new limiter on, and was bandaged up. He whimpered as he slept, it was probably from the bullet hole in his chest. Gojyo touched his neck; he felt the bandages on it. Sanzo squeezed his neck so hard it left marks, and the innkeeper wanted to fix that. The kappa sighs as he lit a cigarette and puffed it, he thought about what happened the night before right after Sanzo shot the monkey.

_Flash Back:_

"_Bang!" went Sanzo's gun as the bullet engraved into Goku's chest. As the monkey hit the floor screaming in pain, Sanzo read a Sutra, and a new limiter appears on the monkey's head. The monk stood there looking at the monkey, Hakkai got up and went over to Goku. "Sanzo why? Why did you shoot him?"_

_Sanzo looks at the now concerned youkai, "Feh…. he asked for it."_

_Hakkai glared at him, "No one deserves to be shot, choked or slapped. What happened to you Sanzo?"_

_The monk looks at Hakkai, "What's wrong with me?" He pushed him against a wall, "I'll tell you what's wrong! That stupid monkey kissed me! And then he attacks me!"_

_The not so friendly anymore youkai pushed the monk away, "Goku loves you! Isn't it oblivious! He wouldn't do that if he didn't! He couldn't take this stupid attitude of yours so he took off his limiter! Before this happened I heard him screaming and crying! You hurt him so much Sanzo!"_

_Sanzo shakes his head, "Yea r-"_

_Hakkai stomps his foot, "Shut up Sanzo! I'm not finished!"_

_Gojyo sat up he looked shocked, Hakkai never told Sanzo to shut up._

"_You were the one that saved Goku! You are practically his hero!" Hakkai's voice was full of anger. _

_Sanzo shakes his head; "It makes sense now…he never wanted me to do anything alone. He always wanted to come…and when he stared at me with those eyes…I had to…"_

_Gojyo smirks, "So the truth is out you do love the monkey?"_

_Sanzo glares at the kappa, "S-shut… up…" Sanzo fainted._

_Flashback End_

Sanzo woke up and slowly sat up in pain. Hakkai looks at the monk, "You shouldn't move much."

The monk looked at the friendly youkai ignoring what he said, "How's Goku?"

Hakkai looked at him concerned, "A doctor came and got the bullet out, he's resting now. The doctor doesn't know if he will make it over night…"

Sanzo sighs, he looked as if he was going to cry or maybe it was just from the pain, "That was heartless of me Hakkai. I…just felt really strange after he kissed me. I felt like I was betrayed by him."

The kind youkai looks at the monk strangely, "Betrayed but why?"

Sanzo shakes his head; "Sorry said that wrong, I felt betrayed by him after seeing him with Gojyo. I didn't see that he was crying and the kappa was comforting him."

Hakkai nods, "You were jealous then?"

The monk sighs and lays back down putting his arm across his face, "I rather not use that word…but yes. But it was stupid of the monkey to take off his limiter."

The green-eyed youkai shakes his head, "He did it because he was scared, you hit me and you were choking Gojyo."

The monk sighs, "Yea I'm sorry about that…"

Hakkai smiles, "No hard feelings."

--

It was nighttime and Sanzo just finished eating, he only saw Gojyo once that day. Both of them didn't exchange many words, but everything seemed fine between them. Sanzo was now sitting by Goku's bed, Hakkai came into the room, and "Sanzo you should get some rest."

The monk shakes his head, "No…I need to stay here…I have to make sure he makes it through."

Hakkai nods and hands him a blanket and leaves the room. Sanzo sits there and watches Goku sleep as he whimpers. The monk looks at the floor, "Goku please make it through…. please live. I don't know what I will do…if you were gone."

The monk lays back in the chair and sleeps, hours passed and the monks wakes up after hearing Goku screaming. Sanzo looks at the monkey, he was sweating and was screaming in pain. The monk didn't know what to do, "Stop Goku please!'

Goku was now tossing in turning, "No! Why! SANZO!"

Sanzo gets on the bed and holds him still, "Shh…I'm here Goku."

The monkey tried to move again, then he slowly stops, "Why Sanzo…w…why…"

Sanzo watched him then he checks the monkey's pulse it was getting weak. "No Goku! Come on! Stay with me! Goku!" He sat up the monkey and held him in his arms, "Please…don't go…" He felt like crying then he started to panic, "HAKKAI! GOJYO! SOMEONE! HELP!"

Hakkai and Gojyo both came running into the room, "What is it?" Hakkai asked as he walked to Sanzo.

Sanzo took a deep breath, "Goku his pulse his getting weaker!"

Gojyo runs over to them and jumps on the bed and grabbed Goku, "Give him CPR or something!"

Sanzo looks at the kappa, "What! No!"

The kappa looks at the monk and hands him Goku, "Then you do it! Unless you want him to die!"

Sanzo sighs, "Don't wait me…ok then I will do it!" Hakkai and Gojyo went outside the room. Sanzo put his mouth on Goku's and did CPR.

Goku starts to squirm around, Sanzo just watches him and admired the taste of the monkey's lips. The monkey opens his eyes slowly, they widen as he see the monk.

Sanzo looks embarrassed now, "I…you going to live?"

Goku nods, "Yes…" Looks away as he was in Sanzo's arms.

Sanzo sighs and pulls Goku's to face him and there lips met. Goku was surprised and pushes away, "Sanzo?"

Sanzo pulling him in, "I…realized that I couldn't go on without you.."

Hakkai heard what he said and smiles, Gojyo pulls the youkai in and they kiss.

Goku was amazed, "R-Really? But I hope you know I lo-"

Sanzo interrupts him with a kiss, as they kiss he puts the monkey on the bed and he gets on top of him. He broke the kiss, "Goku I know…I love you too…and I don't want you to die."

Goku smiles, "I might die from happiness…"

Sanzo smirks, "Stupid monkey" their lips met again.

The night went on, Hakkai and Gojyo made out for the rest of night. While Sanzo and Goku slept together in each other's arms.

--

And their relationships stayed the same, there was only on difference, was that they are in love.

So now Sanzo still hits Goku for whining, and calls Gojyo a 'perverted kappa'.

Goku is still hungry, he taught himself to control his anger better.

Gojyo still hangs on Hakkai, and he seems to be the same pervert from before.

Hakkai just smiles friendly as he watches his best friends and lover argue.

This event helped them all express their feelings!

The End

--

Sorry! If I had present tense or past tense all scattered like…didn't mean to! I meant present but…yea…

Anyway it's done! Finally…didn't expect to go past 6 chapters but oh well!

Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes!

Darth Rhi


End file.
